Obvious: Lily and James series
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: Lily and James are in love. Even the shortest of moments and excerpts of their lives can prove that. A series of short and unrelated drabbles, LilyxJames. swim0angel0belle is entitled to the original Obvious which is RonxHermione
1. Man to Man

**This is my first song fic so be nice and R&R. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I do not own the song by Gary Allan "Man To Man"**

_You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin' _

In all of Severus Snape's seven years at Hogwarts this moment was what he desired for most. James Potter. Alone. Wand less. Defenseless.

The two of them were in the Shrieking Shack. Well after hours on a moon-less night. Potter wasn't expecting an attack from what he expected to be Lily Evans. Instead he found that he had been tricked. Now he was caught in a body bind and at the mercy of the one man who hated him most.

_  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
And if not for me she'd still be yours today  
_

Snape wanted Potter to be able to talk. He wanted to hear him and his pitiful attempts to escape what Snape had in store for him. He wanted Potter to beg for mercy. So he replaced the body bind with tight ropes that erupted from his wand before lifting the bind.

As soon as Potter was free of the bind, he called out, though he could not see his captor at the moment, he knew who it was.

"Snape! This is not a fair fight! Give me my wand back and then try to kill me!" James Potter's voice had no trace of fear in it. Just anger at being tricked.

_We're both men here so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade  
_

"What makes you think that I'd play by the rules Potter? You never did," Snape said stepping into Potter's view.

"I'd never kill a wand-less man," James said sincerely.

"I'm not going to kill you yet," Snape drawled. James raised his eyebrows.

"Oh ok then," he said before shifting his weight around like he was getting comfortable.

_  
Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me_

Snape pointed his wand in James's face, enjoying his vulnerably. He had desired to do this for a long time. To see what it looked like from the victor's eyes.

"Is this about all those years of teasing or is this about Lily," James said, unfazed by Snape's wand. Snape's eyes bulged but he didn't say anything, yet.

"I can understand why you hate me," James continued. "Ever since Hogwarts Express in our first year I've been rude to you. I know you want to kill me, but death for seven years of rudeness is kind of juvenile."

"That one incident in our fifth year was a considerably more than rude, Potter," Snape said slowly.

"I'd apologize if I thought you'd believe in its sincerity," James said briefly.

_  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
_

"Your right in you assumptions. I would not believe you meant it."

"But what happened that day isn't entirely what this is about is it?"

Silence, then, "No. That's not what this is about."

"It's about Lily then," James said slowly.

_Man to man_

_Look me in the eye, tell me_

"_Sectumsempra_," Snape cried suddenly. The curse hit James on the shoulder and the side of his face. It hurt terribly but it could have been worse.

"I'd take that as a 'yes' then," James said through gritted teeth.

"If it weren't for you, she'd still talk to me," Snape said. __

If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry

"Who's the one who called her a –"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Snape screamed.

_  
Man to man  
Who cheated who_

"That was just the beginning, Snape," James said. "You've denied ever even talking to her to your Death Eater buddies right in front of her face! How did you honestly think she was going to take that?"

Snape glowered at James. Daring him to continue.

"I did that to get back at her for going out with you," he said in almost a whisper.

_  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true _

"Well that was really pointless, because the only reason she went out with me in the first place was to get back at you," James said matter'o'factly.

Snape gave him a look of disgust and disbelief. "You would let her use you for a childish revenge, when you wanted so much more?"

_  
Man to man  
Man to man  
_

"That's what love is, Snivellus."

_Well you think all your anger is _

_Justified_

Snape actually allowed his confusion to show on his face.

"You were just so desperate that you'd take what ever you could get," he accused.

"Yes and no. I loved her then, I still do. If just pretend dating was all I could get, I normally wouldn't take it. It wouldn't be worth the heartbreak. But love is giving yourself to others so I let her use me. It satisfied my want to hold her though, I don't deny that."

_  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do _

Snape growled and his wand hand shook with fury.

"She should have been mine," he said. "She's not pretending with you anymore."

_  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you_

"It hurt her to hurt you, Snape. If you had seen her eyes…." James's drifted off lost in thought. Then he looked at Snape right in face.

"She needed you, one day. She needed her best friend."

_  
You want her back, but it's too late  
Why don't we just cut to the chase_

"But that was the day you denied her. I almost wanted you two to become friends again. I just want her to be happy." __

Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me

"I offered her comfort that day, and she told me she wanted to stop pretending and that she wanted to make it real."

_  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man_

"ENOUGH!" roared Snape. The wand was still pointed at James but no more curses flew from it. He just stood their quaking and, unseen by James in the dark, tears streamed down his face.

_  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
_

"I'm just telling it like it is, Snape," James said, his voice rising. "But one thing is for sure. You hurt her, and I will never forgive you for that."

_Why'd you make her cry  
_

That was it. Snape was going to curse Potter into oblivion. But before he could do anything, James's hands became hooves and his torso became the light brown body of a stag. The joint in his arms and legs now working the opposite way, James was able to stick his legs out through the ropes.

_Man to man  
Who cheated who_

Before Snape could react to the transformation, James grabbed his wand in his mouth and ran out the secret passage under the Walloping Willow.

_  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true _

Snap watched him go, fuming. The worse part was that he was right. For once in his life, James Potter was right. It was his fault the Lily was no longer his friend. But he wouldn't take all the blame. James had been trying to lure her away from him since their third year.

_  
Man to man _

Lily was in the common room when James finally made it up there. She looked at his cut face and shoulders with deep concern.

"James, what happened to you?"

At first James wanted to tell her who was responsible. What had happened that night. But in his mind's eye he could see the look on her face when he told her.

_  
Man to man_

"Peeves was playing around with armor during my patrol, don't worry, I'll have Madam Pomfrey put something on it after breakfast," he said as they left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

_  
Man to man... _


	2. The Transfered Kiss

**Yeah! I'm finally writing this! I've had the idea for this story in my head for a long time. It's funny what you'll think up when you're swimming back and forth.**

**Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling, not some kid with identity crises.**

Sirius was mad. The day could not possibly get any worse. Detention WITHOUT James! What was the world coming to? What teacher assigned detention to one of them with out the other? To make matters worse, Sirius had left his mirror in the bottom of his trunk. This was going to be one boring detention.

Sirius made his way to the Potions classroom. Professor Slughorn usually just brushed off the Marauder's smart remarks. Sirius guessed it was because he called potions class a waist of time. Slughorn practically worshiped the class he taught. It also might have been the fact that Sirius said that right after blasting himself across the room and taking the half the classroom along with him because he added catfish whiskers instead of lion fish spine.

Sirius was also mad because James didn't copy him like he usually did. If he had they would be in the same detention. Instead James had taken to watching Lily Evans every move in potions class and mimicking it exactly. Not only did he want to let her know he cared what she did, but he really needed to bring his grade up in potions if he ever wanted to become an Auror.

Sirius turned a corner sharply ran into someone. Her books tumbled all over the place. Trying to find any opportunity to procrastinate detention, Sirius dove to help pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said as she fumbled to help pick the books up too. Sirius recognized the voice. He looked up.

"Lily?" She looked up.

"Oh, Sirius. I didn't even know it was you," she chuckled slightly as she picked up the rest of her books. The two of them stood up.

"You alright?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

There was a pause then Lily looked around. Sirius guessed what she was looking for. She and James had been going out for almost a half year now.

"Where's James?" Lily asked confirming Sirius's suspicion.

"Detention probably. He got a week of it with McGonagall today," Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not again. What did he do this time?" She said. Sirius wasn't really ready for that question. Usually one could guess what the Marauders probably did that got them detention.

"Um… he hit Nott," Sirius said slowly. Lily's eyes grew wide.

"Why?"

Sirius's face went red. He stared at the floor. Why did he have to tell her? "He called you a- a you know what."

"Mudblood?"

"Yeah that."

"Oh."

There was silence. Neither of them moved though. Sirius didn't know what to expect from Lily. She might be furious at James for causing violence.

"Could you give him this for me?" Lily said.

Sirius looked up just before Lily planted a kiss on his cheek. Sirius's face turned red and he wasn't sure if it was because his best friend's girlfriend had just kissed him or because she had asked him to pass it on to James.

"Err… sure," Sirius said then he hurried to his detention, praying that he didn't run into another girl who was smitten with James.

JPxLExJPxLExJPxLExJPxLExJPxLExJPxLExJPxLExJPxLExJPxLExJPxLExJPxLE

Sirius dragged himself through the portrait hole. He collapsed in a puddle on the other side. He lay there for a while, walloing in the drama of his entrance.

Detention had been a complete drag. Not only did he have to sort random magical animal body parts into jars for future potions class, he had to endure Slughorn's pointless rambling.

"_You really should be more like you brother Regulus, Sirius. He's really a fine lad. He can do wonders in Potions you know."_

"_It's a shame you aren't in Slitherin, Sirius. It used to be a family tradition for Blacks to be sorted into Slytherin, you know."_

Sirius sighed. If only he knew.

James and Remus were over by the fire and saw their friend's dramatic entrance and dragged him by his arms over to where they were sitting. Peter sat with his feet close to the fire, letting them warm.

"Just let me be," Sirius whined. "Let me die here. Go on with out me. Save yourselves, I'll only be a burden."

"You got that right," Remus muttered as he collapsed next to Sirius.

"By the way," James said, elbowing Sirius in the ribs. "While you were in detention with Slughorn, I had a lovely conversation with the bottom of your trunk."

Sirius winced at the annoyed look of his best friend's face. Quickly he looked around to find something to distract James with. He spotted Lily studying with he friend in the far corner. An idea dawned on him.

"I think I'm going to go up to bed," Sirius said standing up. "But Lily gave me something for you."

James's eyes lit up with excitement. Lily at the sound of her name turned to watch the four friends.

Sirius took the palm of his hand and quickly dragged it across his face to wipe the kiss off his cheek, then with as much enthusiasm as he could muster after detention with Slughorn, he swung his hand around and planted Lily's kiss firmly on his friend's face with a definite slap.

James blinked once or twice. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open with shock. Lily was dieing in the corner trying not to laugh too loudly. Remus sat forward in his seat and suddenly realizing what had just happened started to laugh at James's face.

Sirius rolled his eyes and went up to his dorm. He could here a confused James asking Lily what he did wrong. And Lily couldn't answer because she was laughing too hard. Sirius hurried up the stairs to the dorm. As soon as James found out what the slap was, he'd be after Sirius faster than he could say 'snitch.'

**Yeah! I finally wrote it down! I didn't think I'd ever get to this. Make me happy and review my story!**


	3. Charming

**Just for some odd reason, I'd like to point out that I didn't write the original Obvious. My friend did. Since I'm as obsessed with Lily and James as she is with Ron and Hermione it seemed to fit. This one will be more of a drabble though.**

James walked briskly to Charms class. Though the other Marauders would have said he floated. There was only one reason for the odd behavior and most of the school knew what it was. Practically everyone but _her _even though he told her at least seven times a day.

"Lily," James sang as he took the seat next to her.

"Leave me alone, Potter," she sighed, not looking up at him.

"What's the matter, dearest?" Lily gave him a souring look before looking forward again. You could almost hear her wishing in her mind that class would start.

"It's nothing," she said.

"It's Severus," he said simply. She gave him a startled look and he retuned a kind understanding one. She had never seen that look before.

"How- how did you?" She stuttered. He smiled… sweetly? Could James Potter smile sweetly?

"I heard you fighting," he said.

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I think you do, how 'bout we go on a little date and we talk about it."

She looked at him and sighed. It must have been his eyes that made her change her mind.

"If it's not a date I'll meet you somewhere," she said as she smiled sadly. "How does that sound?"

James's smile grew as Professor Flitwick entered and asked everyone to take out their wands.

"Charming."

**Just a short drabble. Next one will probably be an all dialogue.**


	4. Make it Back

**The last chapter was lame and short. I'll get over it…. I figured I better make up for it though by posting another chapter so here it is. This is after they are married.**

"James?"

"What is it Lily?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what dearest?"

"Dumbledore said that you're leaving in a week."

"It shouldn't be long."

"What if you don't come back?"

"I will come back. I promise."

"But what if you don't?"

"But what if I do and you are worrying for nothing?"

"James-"

"Lily, I'll be okay. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"You have to come back, we need you here."

"I told you, I promise I'll come- we?"

"Well, we do."

"Sirius is coming with me."

"I'm not talking about Sirius."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'd hate for our baby to grow up fatherless. That's all."

"What baby?"

"You know… these sorts of things happen when two people get married…"

"Lily?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you say baby?"

"You will make it back right?"

"Of course I will."

"Then I said baby."

**Alright. Reviews make me happy…. You know the drill. Read, review.**


	5. Love Symtoms

**I decided I needed to write something REALLY fluffy! Hope its fuffy enough because I'm not practiced in fluffyness like ****swim0angel0bella.**

Lily Evans was a book worm. That was just something that there was no doubt about. She read anything that she could get her hands on in her free time. Her parents would even send her Muggle books if she was lacking a good story.

It was during her seventh year that Lily and her closest friends became interested in some Muggle romance novels that Mrs. Evans would send her (making doubly sure that they did not contain magic as that would ruin the theme. These were romances not comedies.)

Every weekend Lily and her friends would gather in their dorm or around the common room fire or any old place and Lily would read the latest romance novel aloud to her friends. They had made it a tradition not to read the summary before reading the book so that they could guess the paring as they read the book.

Usually Lily was the first to guess the paring. Her friends began to call her "The Love Symptom Expert." Lily laughed while she was with her friends because as far as literature goes, it's really easy to identify symptoms of love.

The first sign was a curious glace closely followed by a "swooping sensation" in their stomach. After that an awkwardly quiet conversation accompanied with constant staring at ether the person, not hearing a word they said _or_ constant staring at the feet trying harder than usual not to say anything that could be deemed stupid. Then there were small shows of affection until a climatic situation forces a right out confession of "I love you."

Lily had a knack of being able to tell even before the curious glance and she was right so often that her friend often lightly accused her of reading the summary. But even as her friends called her "The Love Symptom Expert" Lily knew they were wrong. How could she be an expert if she was so confused?

The first time she had laid eyes on James Potter he was teasing her best friend. However, seven years later, her best friend had turned into her enemy and her enemy turned into her best friend.

She went to James Potter with everything now. Her sister had actually responded to one of her letters one time. Unfortunately all it said was to not send those "filthy birds" in her room anymore. She had poored her heart out to James after that and he sat their and listened whole heartedly.

Lily sat by the fire after having just finished reading a book to her friends. They had all gone up to their dorm, but Lily staid by the fire to ponder her thoughts. She noticed the portrait door open and James and his three friends crawled through. She glanced caustiously over at the group. Why was she hoping that he'd come sit by her? And why, oh why was he walking closer and closer, with each step making the unreasonable wish come true?

James sat down next to the pondering maiden. His lips pulled tight trying to hide the beaming smile that he couldn't control.

"Hey, Lily," he said casually sitting down next to her. Why did she like to hear him say her first name so much? He used to always call her by her surname.

"James," she replied curtly. An odd silence followed. Lily found that she was asking herself why she put on her brown shoes when she was wearing black stockings. The silence could have lasted anywhere from three seconds to an hour. But then James suddenly surprised her.

"Do you want to go out with me, Lily?"

The 'no' was on the tip of her tongue. Why a 'yes' came out she never knew. And she was supposed to be "The Love Symptom Expert."

**Was that fluffy enough? It's so hard for me to tell. **


	6. Hatefull List

**I got this idea randomly one morning and decided to quick type it out… "written by Lily." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own his parents! (Evil laugh)**

10 Reasons why I HATE James Potter:

Because he's a stupid, arrogant toe rag who thinks he can get away with anything

Because of that conceited smirk he get on his face when he knows I'm frustrated

Because his laugh just about has every girl in the school at his feet

Because he won't leave me ALONE

Because he can't take a hint and bug off

Because normally I would fall for those gorgeous brown eyes and they have to be in _his_ head

Because he's so darn cute and I already hate him

Because of the tingling I get up my spine when he touches me; it's creepy

Because I can't give him the satisfaction that he might actually possibly be getting to me

I hate him because I think I love him and I don't want to


	7. Another Hatefull list

**The last chapter was really fun for me so I'm doing another that is similar…. **

**Disclaimer: Why do we even have these things? If I really did own the series I wouldn't be putting my stuff up here I'd be writing more books so that I could actually make money off them! **

10 More Reasons why I HATE James Potter (after marriage version)

Because he read the last list

Because I have to compete with Quidditch now

Because he forced a wedding ring on me (he got it a size small)

Because now all my friends will tease me for tying the knot with the very boy I detested

Because Sirius was his best man (don't ask)

Because he still so darn cute and I'm fat and pregnant

Because he stole my heart and wont give it back

Because I want him to keep my heart

Because he's perfect in every way and it's not fair

Because I don't deserve him


	8. Of You Know Whos and Broom Closets

Once again my friend swim0angel0belle has inspired another Lily and James fic for me

**Once again my friend ****swim0angel0belle**** has inspired another Lily and James fic for me. Note: I deleted chapter 3 Apple Juice because I hated it. So this is the new chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything but the broom closet!**

Lily ran through the almost empty halls of Hogwarts. As a prefect, she knew that she of all people shouldn't be running. But she had stopped to reprimand some fourth years who were trying to pull a prank on the caretaker during their free hour, thus making her late for her rounds.

Lily forced her tempo to a slower pace as she saw several students approaching up ahead. She was setting a bad example by running.

Then she got a good look at who was coming and froze completely.

Thankfully they hadn't seen her yet, but James Potter and the Marauders were quickly approaching. They were deep in a conversation or argument of sorts and hadn't noticed her presence. James was actually facing his friends and walking backwards at this point.

Lily glanced around for a place to hide. She didn't want James to see her. He'd be able to tell she was in a rush and therefore stall her for some reason or other. Also her hair was a mess and her face was all red from running and she didn't feel she looked presentable, but she would never admit to herself that that was her main reason for hiding.

There! A door!

Lily yanked it open, looking for all the world like she was supposed to be doing that, and quickly ducked inside.

It was a darn broom closet. Lovely.

Lily held her breath as she heard James and his friends walk toward her hiding spot. When did the Marauders' walk that slow? At least they hadn't stalled her as much as they could have if they had seen her. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard they passed her closet.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Lily!" came Alice's voice from the other side of the door. "What are you doing in there?"

Lily groaned. Alice must have been behind her and seen her duck out of sight. What was even more frustrating was that there was no way that James in his friends were out of ear shot of her slightly obtuse friend.

Lily cracked the door open and grabbed Alice's wrist before charging out and down the hall away from James and his friends.

James's head had popped up when he had heard Alice call Lily's name. As Lily popped out of the closet he mentally kicked himself for not seeing her duck in there.

What confused him though was when Lily explained why she was in there. He distinctly heard her say she was hiding from "You-Know-Who." At first he had stiffened at the usually meaning of the word combination 'You-Know-Who.' But then he wondered if there was more than one of those for Lily Evans…

Then he wondered if it was more appropriate to grimace or smirk at the thought that she had in a way related him to Voldemort.


End file.
